1. Field
An aspect relates to a busbar module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power supply device includes a battery cell assembly configured with a plurality of battery cells each having a positive electrode at one end thereof and a negative electrode at the other end thereof. The plurality of battery cells are connected in series to one another so as to obtain a required voltage.